Falling Before Walking
by GSandM
Summary: It’s not easy for Atobe to admit he’s in love. Especially if it’s with someone he shouldn’t be. AtoSaku, onesided AtoTez.


_We are so sorry sesshomaruobsessed that we could not reply to any of your e-mails because our stupid computers don't accept e-mail from fanfiction anymore for whatever reason! Please read this fic for you, our humblest apologies to you.

* * *

_

**Rating:** T

**Gene:** Romance

**Starring:** Atobe Keigo and Ryuuzaki Sakuno

**Pairings:** AtoSaku, one-sided AtoTez

**Summary: **It's not easy for Atobe to admit he's in love. Especially if it's with someone he shouldn't be. AtoSaku, one-sided AtoTez.-;Apology Fic;-

**Warning (s):** No spoilers. Be happy.

Now before you go on reading this, please know that this is my first pathetic attempt at an AtoSaku. Also, this is an apology fic! We made this story, (Well, Kura made it, Hana revised it) as an apology to sesshomaruobsessed! We're so sorry that we can't reply to your e-mails because for some reason our computers started rejecting all e-mail from fanfiction or whatever the thingy is! We hope you accept this pathetic attempt at an AtoSaku. (We know how much you love that pairing, LoL) Anyways, please readers, read on. And please** review** and put in some input! Hopefully no one is too out of character. And hopefully you won't hate Tezuka-sama! **

* * *

**

Falling Before Walking

Begin.

_Somebody help me; in my heart the urge to flee cries out. . ._

For as long as he could remember, Atobe Keigo had held a special place in his heart for Tezuka. Tezuka Kunimitsu, the tennis captain of the Seishun regulars, had many admires. Of course, Atobe found himself different. Because he was simply Atobe, he expected Tezuka to hold the same feelings. It wasn't difficult to love Atobe, you could simply ask his millions of fan girls. They swarmed and swooned over him day and night, and the Hyoutei captain didn't mind it at the slightest.

Although, now, Atobe was finding himself, more and more, standing in front of the gates to Seishun Gakuen Academy. The school itself had nothing on Hyoutei, when comparing campuses, although their tennis teams were equal. Hyoutei was large, and it was beautiful, it was an honor to be attending such a school. Seishun was a fairly large school as well, but it wasn't anywhere near Hyoutei.

He'd usually question himself as to why he bothered staring at the gates for hours, waiting until their tennis practice was over, just to catch a glimpse of Tezuka, and if lucky, grace him with his regal presence. Atobe had his own team to coach, but on occasion he'd allow them out early, if they held a good performance, and then come to Seishun. No one questioned him. Jirou actually had, once, but Atobe simply answered that 'Ore-sama felt like it, so ore-sama went'.

Ever since then, they dropped the subject. If Atobe was crazy in love with Tezuka, so be it, but they, in the end were going to be the ones saying; 'We told you so'. The leaves blew heavily, one red one hitting Atobe square in the face. He muttered something under his breath before pealing it off and allowing it to gently fall upon the floor. His trip here was a tiring one, not that Atobe would admit it.

He thought it would be better if he walked this time, unlike the other previous times, wherein his chauffer drove him in his limousine. He had never walked to Seishun. Unfortunately, he had taken a left where he was supposed to take a right and ended up 15 minutes later than usual. Atobe would never disclose that he had gotten lost. What was worse was that, for the first time in his life, Atobe had tripped on a rock.

Atobe never fell.

_I want to spread my injured wings to fly, far, far away . . ._

If two words could describe him they would plainly be composed and egocentric. He had an ego the size of Japan itself. What was more, Atobe never lost his composure. He was well poised in front of everyone. He never let his guard down. Not to his teammates, not to his admires, not to Tezuka. Not even to himself. He was looked up to, he was admired, and he was what other people wanted, plus more. Atobe would always be above everyone. It was in his genes, it was blood. It was basically the way he was destined to live.

And to add Tezuka to the equation... Atobe smirked to himself; he hoped that the other captain was present today. Atobe had it all planned out; he would invite Tezuka on a 'date'. Well, of course, he wouldn't tell him it was a date, just a friendly tennis re-match. What did Tezuka have to comment on that? Nearing his destination, Atobe now saw the other regulars packing and heading off. This was his golden chance. He picked up his pace, leaving only the scent of citrus behind.

Turning the corner, Atobe nearly grinned, but his pride kept him from doing so. In mere seconds he would be able to see Tezuka again. The sharp turn to the change room seemed to take ages instead of seconds and the girl knocking into him seemed to fall all too quickly that Atobe almost didn't catch her. Almost. The petite girl in his arms whimpered slightly, her face the colour of one of the many rubies Atobe owned. She was small and her hair was disproportional, when compared to the rest of her.

Sakuno bristled, it wasn't everyday the most popular guy in Hyoutei was so close to you that you could practically inhale his citrus scent, your face pressed up against his warm chest… _Mou_!_ Sakuno, don't think like that_! Sakuno scolded herself. She would of asked Atobe kindly, to let her go of her so she could hurry to her remedial Greek class—she had no idea why she had picked that course in the first place—before she was late and the teacher punished her… again.

Atobe looked down at the small bundle in his arms, giving her his infamous smirk, waiting the moment she melted on the spot, like every other girl. To his surprise, it never came, and instead she just stood there. If Atobe had cared to actually _look_ at the girl, he would notice that he was mechanically squishing her against himself. But in its place, he said, "Ore-sama understands that you love him, but ore-sama has places he needs to go, little princess." He waited for Sakuno to let go. She didn't.

_It echoes in my heart. . ._

He smirked, all too knowingly. He enjoyed being in power. Atobe adored _being_ adored. And here was a diminutive girl gently wrapped in his arms, and what Atobe thought, mumbling her eternal love to him. What he didn't know was that she was begging to be released. "Really now, ore-sama has places to—"

"Atobe! What are you doing with Sakuno-chan, nyah?" The ever-bouncy Eiji recoiled happily, followed by the rest of the Seishun regulars. Oishi looked distressed, rambling on about how Atobe should not be touching Sakuno. Taka simply flushed at the scene, Fuji's smile turned from sadistic to irritated while Ryoma looked utterly ticked. "Nyah! Let Sakuno-chan go!"

Atobe flinched, it was hardly noticeable, but he did. Tezuka's look of frustration seemed to be directed toward him. Unpleasant shivers were sent down his back, and Atobe flinched at the harsh glares. He wasn't used to them. He was only sent looks of admiration, nothing more. At Hyoutei he was king. Kings were looked up to. Atobe was looked up to. And now, he was being glared at. By not only the Seishun regulars, but Tezuka.

The fact that it was Tezuka frowning at him only made the self-absorbed captain feel smaller than he already was. _Maybe this is how it is like to feel self-conscious_. He thought as he ran a finger through his already-perfect hair.

_No matter, ore-sama has no need to feel self-conscious. Ore-sama is better than them; they merely look up to ore-sama. That is all_. The narcissist sighed and directed his gaze towards the other captain. "Ore-sama was only here to greet you, Tezuka." The others raised a couple eyebrows at this more-than-obvious statement. "Now, ore-sama knows what you are thinking; why did ore-sama take precious time off his busy schedule to see you? For a simple re-match. Of course, ore-sama will understand if you backed down, Tezuka."

_Those words that I don't need anymore. . ._

The twitch in Tezuka's eyes was clearly visible. "Atobe, I don't know why you're here, but please let go of Ryuuzaki." He pointed, indicating that Atobe was cutting off Sakuno's circulation. Atobe gaze slowly followed Tezuka's to the girl who was still placed safely in his arms. Atobe could feel his cheeks burning up; he had never made such a fool of himself in public like that. _Ore-sama just needs to calm down. He will simply talk his way out of this humiliation_.

"Why, Tezuka, she is purely confession her love towards ore-sama. Isn't that right, little princess?" He asked, gently peeling the girl away from himself so that she now faced him. Her face was clearly red, a very dark red, actually.

Sakuno stood timidly, her gaze fixed upon the leaf-covered floor. What was she supposed to say? She didn't want to hurt Atobe's feelings, but she didn't want to lie and say that she was saying what Atobe said she was. The first year mumbled an inaudible apology, bowing her head lowly and running off towards her weekly lessons. _Gomenasai, Atobe-san. I can't get you out of this one. _And with that last thought, Sakuno fled the scene, stammering a few more apologies before disappearing completely.

Her face completely flushed, Sakuno let out a sigh of relief as the landscape behind her vanished along with the cherry-colored leaves. She had never looked forward to her overly-boring lessons. Maybe it was because she had never been so embarrassed, either. To have Atobe Keigo _talk _to you was one thing, but to have him hug you was another. The wind picked up a little and Sakuno shivered lightly. The building she was heading to was around here somewhere. She just couldn't remember _where_ exactly.

The chocolate-brown haired girl mumbled embarrassedly as she headed off in a random direction. She didn't care whether or not she would make it to her class on time. Right now, she just wanted to stay as far away from the narcissist as possible. It wasn't that Sakuno _hated_ Atobe, she just heard various rumors about him and her Obaa-chan put down her foot whenever any of the regulars mentioned his name. Sakuno never questioned why.

_Our eyes meet and they each seem to say. . ._

From the corner of her eye, she saw Atobe engaging himself in a nice conversation with Tezuka, who looked like he was questioning himself what on Earth he had done to deserve this. The Hyoutei captain didn't notice, instead he continued on talking about himself and how Tezuka was his said, 'rival'. Sakuno sighed heavily, she kind of felt sorry for Atobe. He was obviously trying to capture the attention of the unmindful Tezuka, something not many people were able to do.

She let it go though; glaring at the pallid watch on her wrist, it was too late to head to class now. There was no use. She would just get lectured, if she wanted to take the class seriously, she would attend more frequently. It wasn't Sakuno's fault; really, her Obaa-chan signed her up without her knowledge. She begged and pleaded to be released from the rankings, but her Obaa-chan's word was firm.

Sakuno kicked a nearby, sullied rock. "Mou Obaa-chan. That wasn't very fair of you." Moaning, she set out to the library, she might of as well studied to fill the empty void that was the rest of her Friday. "Just because Obaa-chan likes Greek Mythology doesn't mean that _I_ have to." Complaining to herself allowed her the relaxation she needed. In front of everyone else, she was 'Loves-Everything-Sakuno'. But she didn't love everything, and when she was by herself, when she was sure no one else was looking, she liked to express her true feelings.

The Seishun first-year sat at one of the study tables, too big to only be taken up by one person. No one else was in the library; it was almost vacant to the point of abandonment. A cool breeze passed by quickly, sending quivers down Sakuno's back. In an attempt to forget about it, Sakuno opened her book and started to read to herself quietly.

Sakuno tried to hide her yawn, the subject was not meant for her. "Zeus was the youngest son of the Titans Cronus and Rhea." To her they were just blind names that she was forced to memorize for the duration of the school year, being seven months. "Seven long, long months—" As she was about to continue, aggravated, yet balanced tracks made their way into the library.

_Why do you look at me so. . ._

"Atobe-san?" Sakuno's eyes widened and quickly embraced her hands over her big, dumb mouth. Because now, Atobe was on his way toward her, his brand name smirk graced his lovely features. "W-What are you doing here, Atobe-san?" Her voice came out as a surprised squeak, but Sakuno was too wrapped up in the coincidence that the two of them had run in to each other twice in the last two hours to care much.

The older student looked down at his underclassman, curious as to why she asked that in the first place. "Ore-sama thought that he could use some time alone and allow Kabaji the week off because ore-sama is the most gentle of gentlemen." He sat down in front of Sakuno, without her permission. "Is that not right, Sakuno?"

Surprisingly enough, the two got along well after that day. They would see each other on a regular basis now, although Atobe often questioned himself whether or not he was hanging out with Sakuno to get closer to Tezuka. He helped her with her homework, they often studied mutually. Of course, the word spread fast and many of the students from both the schools thought the two were a couple. Ryuuzaki Sumire heard it soon enough, being the coach of Seishun. To say she was fuming was an understatement. She didn't want her precious granddaughter hanging around what she saw as a 'Bad Role Model'.

"Eto, Atobe-san. You're very weird." Sakuno giggled and Atobe opened her notebook, flipping through the various pages. "A-Ano…" She tried to stop him, she was mortified at her less-than-perfect script. But Atobe didn't seem to mind, smiling to himself. "Atobe-san, mou, you don't have to keep smiling, I know it's repulsive." The younger girl whined, snatching the notebook away from him.

"Aphrodite was the goddess of love and beauty," He told Sakuno, twirling his finger between his hair. "Kind of reminds ore-sama of Sakuno-chan." Sakuno blushed uncontrollably, she knew Atobe was huge a flirt, her Obaa-chan told her so, but that didn't help settle down the butterflies that emerged in her stomach. She settled herself down; she was not going to fall for Atobe, even if they did spend an unhealthy amount of time together.

_Quietly spending the gentle time. . ._

Days passed by excessively, and Atobe and Sakuno only grew closer. Before she had realized, Sakuno had fallen for Atobe. She had told her Obaa-chan, who threw a fit. Sakuno was too scared to speak with her for the duration of the week. Months flew by evenly, now, and counting the days, it had been nearly three months since they had run into each other, by accident.

Sakuno's hopes were crushed, later, when she found out that Atobe had only eyes for Tezuka, the captain of Seishun. It figured, in actuality. More than half the time they spent together, Atobe only rambled on about Tezuka. Sakuno didn't mind, because, it was enough to hear his voice so close to her pale ears. But one day, Atobe had told her, when the two were walking, that he had a scheduled date with Tezuka, and the opposing party member agreed. She smiled, she was happy that Atobe was happy. That was enough for her.

Sakuno shafted light on to Atobe with her million-dollar smile. "Sugoi! T-That's so wonderful… it's truly, truly wonderful." _Please don't let him f-find out. Atobe-san… I'm so sorry. It was my fault for loving you_."I hope you all the best." Atobe smirked; going on about how he didn't need any luck and that Tezuka would be; 'Turned on my ore-sama's magnificence'. Sakuno didn't know how to respond, so she timidly said nothing, waving her friend off as he dropped her off at her house.

Atobe's back turned to Sakuno; he couldn't help but feel a ting of regret. He shook it off quickly, though; he had a date with Tezuka Kunimitsu, after all. As promised, the other third-year was waiting in front of Seishun's gates, his face as expressionless as ever. He adjusted his slender glasses, facing Atobe and acknowledging his presence with a curt nod. Atobe wouldn't admit it, but his heart skipped a beat at that moment. The two took off in anything but silence, the brittle atmosphere clouded with Atobe's never-ending words.

His day, Atobe's, in general was simply to say, 'pleasant'. Tezuka had barley said a word, and as concurred, none of them had brought their tennis rackets. There was a strange longing in Tezuka's eyes, as if he didn't want to be here, but at the same time couldn't help but come. Finally, getting sick of not contributing to Atobe's self-centered conversation, the taller boy spoke up, his voice drained of any sentiments, "Atobe… this is honestly getting tiring." The sternness in his voice flooded into the open. "I'm going home."

_I_'_ll take what was kept from me. . ._

"Well in that case, ore-sama shall join you, ahn?"

**0oO **

Atobe smirked to himself. This was what he _wanted_. This was what was _supposed_ to happen. But why did he feel so bad, it wasn't as if he did anything wrong in the first place. He made his was to Seishun, his head held high. Satisfaction ran through him, endlessly. Whoever said that Atobe could not get what he wanted was clearly wrong. Because in the end, Atobe never fell. Because in the end, Atobe would always be the one walking.

_Ore-sama will have to shove this in Shishido's face_. Atobe thought with a sneer. "Tezuka doesn't love ore-sama, Shishido? Well, prepare to eat your words." His confident steps made their way up the stairs to the vast school, the bell wasn't due to ring for another 45 seconds. The longest 45 seconds in Atobe Keigo's life.

As he stood there, Atobe thought of all the upsides to being Tezuka's boyfriend. Of course, he was getting ahead of himself, already thinking ahead. But he was Atobe. He was allowed to, because he was always right. And as the leaves blew, the narcissist smiled neatly, there were many upsides indeed. The seconds ticked away, and when he knew he couldn't take it any longer, Atobe sighed. He sat down, his body feeling the cold, hard cement beneath him. And like magic, the bell rang, and was the most sweetest, harmonious music Atobe had ever heard.

The bell continued ringing and it seemed as Atobe's heart was ringing along with it. Many thoughts ran through the Hyoutei captain's head that they were almost too hard to keep track of. In mere seconds he and Tezuka Kunimitsu would be reunited. Upon hearing his final thought, Atobe stood up, ready to dazzle Tezuka, as always. He would allow Tezuka to bask in his glorious presence.

His chance came soon enough, as he spotted the olive-brown haired rival captain. "Tezuka." Atobe kept his voice mellow and leveled. "Ore-sama has decided that the two of us will be going to ore-sama's private theater today." A confused pair of eyes were hid behind certain thin glasses. "But of course, incase you're wondering, Tezuka, ore-sama will glady do you the pleasure of calling you his boyfriend." His majestic ness radiated off himself, his smirk only grew wider at Tezuka's surprised reaction.

_Somebody help me; the shadows overlap as my feelings waver. . ._

Tezuka's face paled a little. He had certainly not been expecting this. Surely, his teammates had already told him before hand of Atobe's obsession, but he couldn't believe it anyway. He brought his hand to his head, rubbing his temples to calm his bounding nerves. Just how on Earth was he supposed to tell Atobe that last night was a mistake? It wasn't his fault Atobe looked so irresistible under the dim moonlight.

How was Tezuka supposed to tell him… either way now, now he looked like the bad guy. It would be clear to the naked eye that he had only been _using_ him. Using him for his own pleasures. Like a toy. It would make it look like, to Tezuka, that people were just things, meant to be used. Used and then trashed. They would fall eventually, given time. Atobe would fall… but Tezuka knew he wasn't going to be the one catching him when he did. But just how was he supposed to… tell him?

Feeling his stomach growling, Tezuka exhaled loudly. It was now or never. Atobe, after all, had the right to know what was going on. It was easier said than done, Tezuka found out, to tell someone kindly that what they were doing wasn't right. But this was Atobe. He would get over it… eventually. "Listen, Atobe. Yesterday, yesterday was just an error. It was the spur of the moment. I was too caught up to realize it before it was too late." Tezuka felt ten times lighter than he had a minute ago, but the look on Atobe's face just caused the guilty feelings to resurface.

"I'm truly sorry, Atobe."

He expected Atobe to get angry; to yell at him, and maybe even hit him. But now, now it just looked like the student council President was doing everything he could to keep in the tears the brimmed in the corner of his eyes. His facial expression was twisted, mentally deciding whether he should laugh at Tezuka's stupidity, or cry because of his foolishness. That trademark smirk was now gone, his confidence slowly fading away. His royal air had dimmed and his fists were the colour of transparent sheets.

He could feel his feet caving beneath him, his knees shook continuously. To Tezuka, it looked like he was doing everything he could to prevent himself from breaking. From Falling. At least until he was certain that there would be someone to catch him. Finally, when Atobe spoke, it was as time slowed itself down, just for him. As Atobe owned time, distributing it whichever way he wanted.

_The time that I lost for standing still won't come back. . ._

"So Tezuka… you just _used_ ore-sama?" He asked, his voice faint. "You _toyed_ with ore-sama's feelings?" He stood his ground; he refused to cry in front of his enemy. He struggled to keep his voice calm, luckily students around the school area were now very few, none able to hear the exchange of words. The school looked abandoned, as Atobe stood there, but maybe the deserted feeling he felt was just of rejection. Maybe there were students still around, but even if there were, Atobe didn't notice.

"Is ore-sama not worthy of you, Tezuka!? Was ore-sama's love that meaningless to you that you could just throw him away like that!?" The tears that he had struggled so dearly to keep in, surfaced, making there was down his perfect face. He didn't bother to wipe them away, because then it would be like admitting he was crying. Something he wasn't ready to do just yet.

He raged, "Does ore-sama mean that little to you, Tezuka!?" Atobe never lost his cool. Not to anyone. Ever. He knew he would never live this down, but right now he was just too tired and too frustrated to care. His clenched fists draped with sweat as they fell to his sides, weary. "Who do you think you are Tezuka!? Do you think that you own the rights of other people?" His tears doubled in amount, but he refused to bring his hands to his face to wash them away.

He could feel the heat rushing to his face, from embarrassment, from shame, he didn't know. But maybe, just maybe, it was because he was crying in front of Tezuka Kunimitsu. He never cried in front of his own parents, what right did Tezuka have to see Atobe's tears, if no one else did? "Why do you like playing with _my_ feelings?" He dropped the 'ore-sama' act, he couldn't take speaking in third person anymore.

"But Atobe, you merely used Ryuuzaki. You played with _her _feelings. It was out of your own selfishness that you hung around her. She thought you were her true friend." Tezuka seemed to hit a nerve as Atobe's compressed hand nearly collided with his face. Tezuka made no attempt to move, knowing Atobe wouldn't hit him for real. And his satisfaction was granted when the self-absorbed boy turned around, declining the offer to look at the rival captain.

_I watch the setting sun fade into the distance. . ._

His voice was barley above a whisper, but Atobe heard the words perfectly. "It seems that we are both shameless." Atobe hadn't known what was worse, the fact that he had run from Tezuka, acknowledging that he had lost, or that what the other third-year said was true. He simply used Ryuuzaki Sakuno to get closer to Tezuka. To him, everyone was a pawn in his unashamed game of chess.

The boy panted heavily, finally coming to a stop a random tree, slumping down against the hard bark. He vowed to never, ever, in his life speak or associate with Tezuka Kunimitsu again. "Sakuno-chan…" He whispered, clutching his maroon tie in his arms, letting the expensive material soak in his wasted tears. "She was hurting but that didn't stop ore-sama." Atobe muttered frustrated, crumpling his neat tie. "Tezuka, you may be right there. To us, people are only objects to _use_ at our own discursion."

The sky started to darken, but Atobe didn't feel like standing up. He felt like garbage. He felt betrayed. He had given Tezuka his everything. He bought him any material wealth he asked for, even if it wasn't much, he gave him all he had, he owned. Atobe was simply in love with Tezuka to the point it now hurt. And to have him deceive him like that… Atobe could hear timid footsteps coming closer, until he could recognize the outline of the shaded figure. "Atobe-san?"

Sakuno's heavenly voice broke Atobe of his thoughts completely. Atobe looked down, ashamed. He was a mess. His hair had given up on him, his uniform was wrinkled and muddy, and visible tear tracks smudged his ideal face. "A-Atobe-san!? Daijoubu ka?" Sakuno panicked, waving her hands in the air, frantically blubbering comforting words that were jumbled. Atobe smiled weakly. _Why is she trying to comfort ore-sama after what all he has done to her_? He asked himself, but was thankful for the pathetic attempts.

The shy girl kneeled down next to Atobe, taking out her handkerchief from her back pocket, slowly wiping away Atobe's tears. She continued to do so, unconscious of her actions, her face too red to look him in the eye. Atobe just sat there, dumbfounded. He didn't deserve this. Any of this, yet this girl was giving it to him. "What are you—"

_Nobody told you to cut through the darkness and look for the light in my heart, Sakuno-chan. . ._

"Atobe-san is clearly hurting! Eto, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't do anything." Sakuno quieted down, and stood up. Her face was like sunlight on this one rainy, gloomy night. She held her hand out for him, smiling all the while. "A-Ano, Atobe-san you've helped me enough, now it is time I repay you!" Gently she grabbed his arm, he stood up abruptly, and he didn't think Sakuno was the type of person who could force someone up like she just had.

Atobe followed in step behind the girl, unsure. She wasn't known for direction sense. He was sure she had no idea where he lived anyway. None of them said anything as they walked; Sakuno kept looking back constantly, as if Atobe would disappear otherwise. Finally by the tenth time, Atobe growled in frustration, this girl was just too shy for her own good. Swiftly, he held on to her hand, softly clasping it around her smaller one. "A-Atobe-san, what—"

Atobe smirked; he felt his old personality returning to him. Yes, it was true, Atobe had fallen but that didn't mean he couldn't get back up and start to walk again. And this time, no one was going to hold him back. He was going to be Atobe, whether the other people liked it or not. He didn't care anymore. "It is what every girl wishes for after all, anh?" The question itself was filled with self-assurance, as if he already knew the answer and that it was simply a rhetorical question, asked only to hear his own voice. "To hold ore-sama's hand, that is."

Sakuno giggled, but said nothing. She was the warm breeze Atobe needed today; she was his breath of fresh air. "Eto, Atobe-san I am so happy that you're back to normal..." She sniffled. _Mou_!_ Sakuno, why are you crying, you should be happy for Atobe-san, otherwise you won't be a very good friend_! "I-I mean, now we won't see each other anymore because…hiccup… because I won't need help with my homework anymore and now that you're with Tezuka-senpai, you don't need me tagging along—"

The third-year flinched upon hearing the name. He shivered uncontrollably, why did Sakuno think that he didn't care for her? He had. Well, he didn't think so at first, only another crazed fan girl, but time passed by and he found a little portion of Sakuno in him with each passing day. She was with him wherever he went, she wasn't tagging along. She was helping Atobe stand… because in the end, even Atobe needed someone to lean on.

_It's here somewhere. . ._

"Sakuno-chan. You were never tagging along. You were helping ore-sama see because he was too stupid to realize what was in front of him until it was too late." He whispered hoarsely, he hoped that she hadn't heard the insecurities in his voice. "It appears that ore-sama's Insight only works in tennis." Atobe muttered softly, holding Sakuno's hand to his face, earning a deep flush from the other party member.

"Ore-sama no baka." With that he sealed whatever space there was between he and Sakuno's lips, lightly pressing them together. Sakuno was too shocked to respond, but before she knew it, it was over and Atobe had already pulled back.

Sakuno could only whimper silently, wishing that, if this were a dream, that it never end. She had loved Atobe, who loved Tezuka in turn. Why on Earth he kissed _her_ was beyond her knowledge, but she didn't care. She fiddled with her fingers, nervously looking up at the taller individual. "But why… why did you just kiss me Atobe-san?" Her voice cracked under the pressure she was putting herself under, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "I-If you're just playing with my heart like the senpai-tachi said you were, please stop."

Atobe looked down at her, his eyes dull. He had expected this much, Tezuka was right, Atobe truly was shameless. He wasn't playing with Sakuno's heart, although it did seem that way. For the past months the two had become truthfully close friends and were often seen with each other. Gossip even started at both Hyoutei and Seishun that the two were secretly dating. But it wasn't so.

Sakuno would tell Atobe that he should let his guard down every now and then and that around her he didn't need to act 'perfect'. And in turn, he would ramble on about Tezuka and how he deserved only the best, being himself of course.

_The place you were searching for, lost and hurt. . . _

No one else knew about this. It was a secret kept only between the two of them. But now, the two had secrets they dared not to tell themselves, much less each other. The clandestine lust they felt towards each other, how Atobe had felt truly betrayed, how Sakuno felt wounded at Atobe's loving words that day, were things they could never tell each other.

Words now, could damage their friendship. Atobe's eyes widened at the girl in front of him. Why did she think he was toying with her? Well, she had every right to, but still… "Sakuno-chan! Ore-sama is not playing with your heart!" He defended himself, tugging on his tie. He wasn't nervous, he just felt the need to pull on something. Because, Atobe is never nervous. "Ore-sama only kissed you because he truly lov—"

The front door swung open, Atobe and Sakuno only now noticed they were standing in front of Sakuno's house. Her feet must have accidentally dragged her there, by luck and nothing more. A furious looking Ryuuzaki Sumire stepped out, sending dangerous glares towards a taken-back Atobe. Sakuno herself cringed at her Obaa-chan's harsh stare.

Sakuno started to hyperventilate, trying desperately to explain to her Obaa-chan that it was just Atobe and that he wasn't doing anything he wasn't supposed to, she knew how her Obaa-chan was with her and boys. Sumire raised her eyebrow at Atobe, quietly asking what on Earth had happened to him to leave the proud Hyoutei captain in such a state. Certainly, she didn't ask and it was only a silent ponder.

Sakuno squawked on about how she just happened to run into Atobe, after she had gotten herself lost looking for the grocery store her Obaa-chan sent her to. "Obaa-chan, please understand that Atobe-san was just being very kind by leading me back here." She stuttered her words, only hoping she had said what she had really wanted to say and that her mouth wasn't spouting other nonsense, like she usually would under the watchful eye of her Obaa-chan.

_The collapsed Earth is so very warm and kind. . ._

Reverently, Atobe let go of the small hand in his own. "Please, Ryuuzaki-sensei, understand that what Sakuno-chan is nothing but the pure truth. Ore-sama would never do such things to Sakuno-chan." He gave the Seishun coach his charming smile that would send even the eldest of women into a coma.

"Sakuno-chan is a very important person to ore-sama and he respects her wholly." Atobe provided a curt bow, before turning away to walk into the depths of the night, but not before whispering a, "Ore-sama will see you tomorrow, Sakuno-chan", into the blushing girl's ear, leaving her feeling the nausea from the nosebleed that was soon to come. Sakuno stood there for a minute, flabbergasted from all that had happened.

It occurred too quickly to function through her head properly. But before Atobe disappeared completely from her side, she felt a new wave of courage string through her; even the rants her Obaa-chan sent were didn't stop her from running after the familiar silhouette. _I-If I let him go now, I may never see him again_! The thought was unbearable, and Sakuno chased Atobe until finally she wrapped her arms around the stunned narcissist. "Atobe-san!" _I don't care anymore, Atobe-san. I love you so much that my heart is taking over my actions. My brain no longer functions._

She sniveled into his tarnished uniform. "Atobe-san, I know you love Tezuka-senpai but I love you!" Even the smell of the smeared uniform filled the young girl with joy, she was happy enough just to be near him. To hear him, to speak with him… At least she was, until now.

"Atobe-san! I love you with every cell in my body, I love you so much that it hurts to deny it any longer." Atobe just stood there, too much running around his head to pinch himself. He was clearly dreaming. Only dreams were this sweet. "Eto, if you want to forget I ever said this, Atobe-san, I-I don't mind… but please know that I will always love you, even if you hate me."

_I gave a small laugh at my own dimunitive size. . ._

No longer able to take the words of the girl in front of him, Atobe enclosed his whole body to hers, hugging her tightly against himself. The first time they hugged, by accident, was forceful, rough. But now, it was placid and affectionate. Sakuno cried on to his shoulders and securely draped her undersized, pastel arms around his neck, weeping apologies, after apologies. Atobe just positioned himself comfortably, his feet placed carefully on the ground. He promised Sakuno that he wouldn't leave until she was done.

The subsequent day, Atobe, as guaranteed, met Sakuno at the Seishun gates. The two of them were going to go to one of Atobe's many private libraries to study, Sakuno had a Greek Mythology test tomorrow. As Atobe stood there, he couldn't help but shiver on that one, humid, blinding Thursday afternoon. He was at the one place he swore never to return to, from the corner of his eyes, peering at the man he loved with the sadistic tensai.

_Why is ore-sama even looking in that direction? _He_ doesn't have the privilege to bask in ore-sama's glory_. Undeniably, Atobe's egocentric attitude was just as it has always been, as if he had never doubted himself a day in his life. A humid breeze wafted by, playing with Atobe's hair as his locks of navy danced in perfect synchronization. He smiled to himself. It was hardly noticeable, but nonetheless, it was there.

Yes, the 'Great Atobe' had fallen, but everyone fell and he was no exception. After all, he was apart of 'everyone' no matter what other people said. Atobe would be Atobe. He had what other people didn't. No, not his wealth. Not his many, many private establishments. This was irreplaceable. He had something he loved with every fiber of his no-longer transparent heart. Because, for the reason, _that_ reason, he had…

"Atobe-kun!" Sakuno came panting along the brick path leading to Seishun to meet with Atobe. "Atobe-kun!" Her breath came out deep and gasping for more air. Atobe smirked, saying nothing as he watched Sakuno beam a warming smile towards him. "Konichiwa, Atobe-kun! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!" Her one thousand watt smile shone on Atobe, like a Christmas tree.

_Instead of blaming others and lying helpless to time. . ._

His smirk turned into that lopsided smile he reserved just for her. "Konichiwa, Sakuno." He leaned down and kissed her strawberry tasting lips, savoring the taste. He pulled back shortly, only to look down at the embarrassed girl. He smirked, the feeling of being around Sakuno taking over. "You always blush when ore-sama kisses you, Sakuno. Really now, is ore-sama that good?" He loved to tease her, her reactions were priceless.

The first-year fidgeted anxiously with the hem of her skirt, her gaze fixed upon the floor, she hated when Atobe embarrassed her. But not the usual type of hate. She enjoyed when Atobe teased her, because it was his own odd way of sharing his feelings with her. She smiled wider at the thought of the Hyoutei student. "Mou, Atobe-kun." Sakuno whined playfully. "You're always taunting me." In return, she received an over-confident chuckle. "Mou, hounto ni!"

Atobe sighed, glad to be in the open air, away from Seishun. He inhaled the crisp atmosphere, wanting to absorb everything around him. "Sakuno, ore-sama has no idea why you love him, but ore-sama is pleased with your decision." He mumbled truthfully, walking a few paces ahead of Sakuno.

Sakuno smiled nonchalantly, taking her hand in Atobe's. The two stopped in the middle of the park, allowing the light wind to pass them by, without giving a care in the world. They had each other, and for them, that was all that mattered. "Atobe-kun." Sakuno started softly, her voice barley above a whisper.

"Atobe-kun, I love you more than anyone. I love you more than myself. A-Ano, actually a lot of girls love you, so… eto," She trailed off, no precisely knowing where she was heading. "A lot of girls love you Atobe-kun so you should never feel alone!" She blurted out, clasping her hands over her mouth, when realizing how unintelligent that sounded. She hung her head, sighing. She could never get her feelings through properly, she always did something that made her feel insecure and silly.

_I want to live by leaving behind all the power in my grasp. . ._

Atobe chuckled blissfully, for the first time in his life, he was happy. Sakuno just pouted, going on about how she was being serious, but Atobe couldn't help but think. How would his life of been if he had never met her? If that day, he hadn't miraculously run into her at the public library? If he hadn't bumped into her when he was seeking out Tezuka. He smiled; he had always thought that he had every possible thing in life. That he was truthfully happy. "Mou…" Sakuno moaned as she playfully dragged Atobe off in another direction. "For that, Atobe-kun, you owe me." She whimpered, hauling him towards a crepe stand.

He wondered, would he still take life for granted? _Probably_. He thought, a little ashamed because it was the truth. But there was no need to think of that anymore, he had Sakuno. He would never take anything for granted again. He would never _use _anyone again. Because, after all, everyone fell.

"Atobe-kun, daijoubu?" Sakuno piped up. "You seem very deep in thought."

The egoist shook his head in response. "Now, what was your favorite flavor, Sakuno? Strawberry, if ore-sama's memory serves him well." The petite girl nodded cheerfully, and the two started to walk away in the direction of the crepe stand. Everyone fell sometime in their lives. Atobe was no exception. But when he did, he knew Sakuno would always help him walk again.

Because everyone falls. . .

. . .before they walk.

* * *

Okay, that was our first AtoSaku. How did we do? Bad, good? Okay? Please notify us if anyone is out of character, with any luck, none of them were. Geez, our e-mail is completely not functioning. Sigh, so if you want to contact us you'll have to send it to one of our thousand e-mail addresses. Uh, you can use shortUNDERSCOREfry803 (hotmail) or shortUNDERSCOREfry803 (yahoo) hopefully you prefer the hotmail, because we always check that one on a daily basis. Um and no, the e-mail itself isn't called short'underscore'fry, it's just that the computer doesn't show the actual underscore. How cheap, eh? 

Hanabi: So, anyways, we expect you noticed after Sakuno cried on Atobe they revealed their feelings to each other, blah, blah. Kura just got too lazy to write it. Then again, I'm just the editor, and I think I did a good job… at least, I think.

Sakura: Oh, and after that scene, you probably noticed that Sakuno calls Atobe 'Atobe-kun' and drops the '-san'. As you can see, they become more familiar with each other within that time.

Hanabi: Now, enough talking, more reviewing! Oh and about LBtST… we're still working on it, it's coming along nicely. XD, although, pretty slowly. Cough, Sakura, cough.

Sakura: At least I'm done half of Sanada's viewpoint. Unlike some of us, I started.

Hanabi: It's hard to get into Yukimura's character!

Sakura: That, or you're just lazy.

Hanabi: …

Sakura: Maybe both?

Hanabi: You will dearly pay for that remark. You and your Atobe plushie. Bwuhahaha! Insert evil music now.

Sakura: Stay the hell away from Atobe.

Hanabi: … :D

S&H: Hope you all enjoyed this oddball story!

**—S&H— **

Signing Out.


End file.
